1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for providing an image including an object corresponding to a portion of an image captured by using a device, to another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the technique of transmitting and receiving images between devices having a multi-media function is being actively used. In particular, as mobile communication infrastructures are provided and devices such as smart phones, mobile phones, and personal digital assistance (PDA) devices are typically used, various services other than a voice call function are provided by these devices.
In addition, video calls performed by using the devices allow users in two different locations to make a face-to-face video call even if they may be far away from each other, and thus the use video calls is rapidly increasing.
In general, a device on the transmission side obtains a video Image of a user for a video call, encodes the obtained image according to a predetermined video encoding format, and transmits the encoded video image as encoded video data to the opposite device.
In addition, a device on the reception side receives the encoded video data through a mobile communication network, and decodes and displays the same on a display embedded in the device on the reception side, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD). Accordingly, the user on the reception side may make a phone call by viewing the image captured by using the device on the transmission side, in real-time.
However, display devices included in the devices have various resolutions, and as streaming resolutions of data transmitted between the devices are different according to communication methods, a technique of effectively providing a portion of a captured video image by using the device on the transmission side to the device on the reception side is required. Moreover, when making a video call, there is a demand for technique of effectively selecting and expanding a portion of an image captured by using the device on the transmission side and providing the portion to a user.